


Riddles

by FingolfinSilme



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Multi, riddle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 14:20:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14022141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FingolfinSilme/pseuds/FingolfinSilme





	Riddles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SongOfTheLostSea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongOfTheLostSea/gifts).



Elrond walked back to his study, arms laid with papers he had to file. Now that two of his helpers were gone did he realize how precious they were. Good thing that they were coming home today.  
With a sigh, he pushed the door of his study open and was greeted by an outburst of voices.

 

"Elladan gave the idea!" Elrohir shouted as his father glanced at him and his brother.

 

"Yes, but Elrohir had the keys!"

 

"Doesn’t change anything! All I did was execute your orders!"

 

"Then you’re an idiot," Elladan snapped.

 

Elrond cleared his throat loudly.  
"Will someone care to tell me what happened?" He bellowed, deeply exasperated by his sons’ bickering.

 

"Um... we locked—"

 

"Accidentally."

 

"We accidentally locked Erestor in the kitchens."

 

"And we dropped the keys in the river..." Elrohir admitted.

 

"You were the one who dropped them!"

 

Elrond rubbed at his temples wearily.

 

"How are exactly did you manage to drop the keys in the river?"

 

"I was...um...juggling."

 

Elrond sighed and closed his eyes. "You two are worse than Glorfindel and Seregìel. I am so very thankful that they are away at the moment or I don’t know how I would manage to deal with all of you at the same time." Rolling his eyes dramatically, he fished into his pocket for his own keys.

 

"Get out of my sight, now. I’ll go and free poor Erestor."

 

"Ada, we’re sorry..." Elrohir started but Elladan pulled him out of the study and they ran away down the hall.

 

Elrond shook his head in despair and hurried to the kitchens where Erestor was most likely panicking.

 

"Someone!!!! Get me OUT!!!" Erestor’s voice could be heard from across the corridor leading to the kitchens. "Elladan!!! Elrohir!!! This isn’t funny anymore!!!"

 

Elrond knocked at the door gently. "It’s okay, Erestor, I’m here," he said, trying one of the numerous keys on his key ring to the lock.

 

Erestor fell silent behind the door, but Elrond could feel that he was impatiently waiting for the click of the lock.

 

However, the key would not turn. Surprised, Elrond tried the other ones but none would do.

“Elrond? Are you still here?”

Elrond looked up. “Wait… these aren’t my keys…” he muttered under his breath.

“Elrond?!” Erestor was getting more anxious by the second.

“I’ll be right back, Erestor. Don’t move.”

“How am I supposed to move, exactly?! I’m locked in here!!” The quivering voice of his counselor faded as Elrond ran back to his office, cursing under his breath. He searched his drawers and desk as well as the pockets of his clothes.

“Valar, they’re in big trouble…” He muttered angrily.

Elrond returned to the kitchen door where Erestor was still calling out.

“I don’t have my keys, Erestor,” the Lord of Imladris said through the door.

“Why don’t you take my keys?”

Elrond hesitated for a moment before telling him that they had most likely reached the Sea by now.

Erestor immediately started spilling his soul out in Quenya. “Why is it always me?!! Elrond, get me out of here!!!”

The windows in the room were too small for Erestor to get through and Elrond wasn’t too keen on the idea of forcing the door open and breaking the lock.

“I’m never going to get out of here!!!” Erestor cried.

Elrond knew that he couldn’t leave Erestor alone in there until Glorfindel and Seregìel came home.With a sigh, he took took a few steps back.

“Stay away from the door!” He called out before throwing himself against it. The only thing it did was send a searing pain through Elrond’s shoulder.

“Try picking the lock,” Erestor suggested from the other side.

Grumbling, Elrond went to his office once more and took his box of paperclips. Back in front of the kitchen’s door, he kneeled down and proceeded to pick the lock, all the while fuming with anger.

Eventually, the door opened slowly with an ominous creek and Erestor stumbled out.

“Finally! Thank you, Elrond! I do not mean to be disrespectful but your sons can be such idiots sometimes!” He huffed in annoyance and started back towards his office.

Elrond shook his head and sighed but a small smile touched his lips. He walked back to his study and was finally able to start working. Not for long, though.

“Hi!!!” A haze of red hair rushed up to Elrond and hugged him before he could realise what was happening. Glorfindel came running in after his wife.

As soon as Seregìel drew back, Elrond took out the set of keys from his pocket and raised them in front of the couple’s faces.

“Oh, yes, I saw we’d taken yours and left ours but then it was too late!” Glorfindel exclaimed with a smile, taking the keys and handing him his.

Elrond sighed wearily.

“Oh,” Seregìel started, “also, someone picked the lock of the kitchen door.” She was dead serious, even a little concerned. “You should investigate on this affair… it could end badly.”

Elrond laughed nervously and shook his head. “Aye, that will be done.”

The two Elves looked at each other, confused before waving goodbye and going back to their own occupations.

A few moments later, Elrond heard a knock at the door. He looked around and saw his daughter standing in the doorframe.

“What is it, Arwen?” He asked with a smile. She looked so much like her mother, even though she still was a little girl.

“I wanted to tell you a riddle,” Arwen said, walking up to her Ada. “I learnt it with Erestor yesterday.” She looked proud and happy.

Elrond nodded slowly and tilted his head to one side, ready to listen.

“A box without hinges, key, or lid, yet golden treasure inside is hid.” Arwen looked up at her father expectantly, eyes wide, mouth half open.

“Oh, do not talk to me about keys.” Elrond chuckled, heaving his daughter into his arms and holding her close.


End file.
